


hold on, we're going home

by isengard



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Underwear Kink, im going to hell but its fine, maybe an au maybe not idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want,” he starts, unsure how to ask, what he’s even asking for.  He already knows he’ll do anything Jooheon wants.  It’s a given, but he could tell the moment he walked into their room that this is special for Jooheon.  Whatever he wants, Gunhee’s going to make sure he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on, we're going home

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of continuation of [your hand down my spine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4856900), which [allegrolines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allegrolines/pseuds/allegrolines) was sweet enough to write for me
> 
> i can't really write porn so. rip.

Gunhee likes to think of himself as a fairly imaginative person. He knows he’s creative - with art, with music - a little _too_ creative, he’s been told, by teachers with no patience for the avant-garde. He’d spent about two weeks watching porn nonstop when he’d discovered incognito web browsing, but he’s relied on his imagination to get off since then, because it’s just _better_ , it’s hotter, more vivid, and being a healthy young twenty-one year old man, there’s no limit to the number of things that turn him on. 

All that said, the real-life image he’s being presented with right now is better than anything, _anything_ he’s ever imagined, better than anything he’ll get off to after this. 

He’s imagined Jooheon in lingerie ever since Jooheon showed him the contents of the zippered pouch in his underwear drawer - little lacy panties, silk and satin and some stretchy thin fabric Gunhee doesn’t know the name of, short-shorts that he’d kill to see Jooheon bend over in, low-cut cotton briefs with lace around the edges and phrases like _Bite Me_ scrawled in pink across the back. He’s imagined Jooheon in high heels, stockings, garters, corsets, anything he’s ever seen in a Victoria’s Secret fashion show he’s imagined on Jooheon’s body, under his fingers.

This - the real thing - is better.

“Is it okay?” Jooheon asks him again, shyly smoothing the lace of the garter belt against his stomach.

Gunhee’s mouth is dry. “It’s a little more than _okay_ ,” he manages, voice rasping at the end. “Jesus fucking Christ, you look…”

Jooheon’s mouth quirks up in a smug little smile, and he’s wearing _lip gloss_ , the bastard.

The panties are new - must be, because Gunhee’s catalogued every pair he’s ever seen Jooheon wear, and he’s _definitely_ never seen these before - deep red, almost wine-colored, scalloped all over in lacy shapes that swirl across the front, fading into sheer, barely-there mesh the lower his eyes travel, doing nothing to hide the shape of Jooheon’s cock behind them. The garter belt is the same color, just as lacy and delicate, with satin straps stretching down to the stockings, which are all lace across the tops, pale nude, perfect against the creaminess of Jooheon’s skin, smooth and sheer all the way down his legs.

Gunhee swallows. “You gotta give me a minute here.”

Jooheon stretches back on the bed, hugs himself briefly and then lets his fingers slip back down to the edge of his garter belt, playing with the seam. “Take your pants off,” he says.

Gunhee does. He takes his pants off, and his shirt, and after a moment of fumbling, his boxers too. Jooheon is naked except for the lingerie, but it’s hotter and more intimate than if he was completely naked altogether. Gunhee’s fantasized about this more times than he can count, but now that it’s actually happening, he has no idea where to start.

He kneels on the bed, and picks up Jooheon’s foot.

“Oh,” he says, amazed at how soft the stocking feels over Jooheon’s skin. “ _Oh_.” He slides his hand down to Jooheon’s ankle, transfixed, he’s touched him here a hundred times, but it feels completely different like this. The edge of his fingernail catches and pulls, and then the fabric snaps back, stretching perfectly over the delicate shape of Jooheon’s anklebone. Gunhee kisses it, and hears Jooheon’s sharp intake of breath.

He noses along the arch of Jooheon’s foot and brushes his lips against his heel, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Baby,” he says. “You’ve got some sexy feet.”

Jooheon laughs, a little breathy. “Really?”

“I have no idea,” Gunhee admits, eyes still closed. “But they’re really hot, right now. You’re so fucking hot, what the fuck.”

“Gunhee,” Jooheon says, whining. 

Gunhee bites at the back of his ankle, feels the filmy material get wet under his tongue. He follows his hands up to the backs of Jooheon’s knees, nuzzles him, and then slowly licks a path up his thigh to where the stocking ends. Jooheon lets out a shaky breath, and Gunhee bites him again, sucking hard at his skin through the lace. He runs his mouth along and over the scalloped edge of the stocking, flicks the little semicircles of lace with his tongue until his lips are finally against Jooheon’s actual skin, naked and warm and perfect. Gunhee bites him there too, pinning Jooheon’s hips down when they jump. He marks up the exposed skin of Jooheon’s thighs with his teeth, soothing the spots with his tongue, sucking and nibbling until he can feel Jooheon trembling under his hands.

“Gun... _ah_ , fuck,” Jooheon whimpers. He shifts an inch or two up the mattress, bringing Gunhee’s nose level with the lace of his stockings, Gunhee’s hands under his legs, cradling the backs of his knees.

Gunhee opens his eyes. “Do you want,” he starts, unsure how to ask, what he’s even asking for. He already knows he’ll do anything Jooheon wants. It’s a given, but he could tell the moment he walked into their room that this is special for Jooheon. Whatever he wants, Gunhee’s going to make sure he gets it.

“Yeah,” Jooheon sighs out, brushes his fingers briefly through Gunhee’s hair. “Mess me up. You know what I like, just….mess me up.”

“I do,” Gunhee confirms. He slides one hand up the inside of Jooheon’s thigh to the edge of the panties, tugs a little and snaps it. “Tell me when you got this stuff. I never even saw it get delivered.”

“That’s because I didn’t get it delivered,” Jooheon says.

Gunhee pauses where he’s sucking another bruise onto the inside of Jooheon’s thigh. “You mean…”

“I went out and bought it.”

Gunhee drops his forehead against Jooheon’s leg.

“I told the store owner it was a hazing thing,” Jooheon says. “She was really nice, actually.”

“My boyfriend, the sexual deviant,” Gunhee mutters. “God, I love you.” It’s overwhelming, the emotions he’s feeling at the thought of Jooheon browsing the racks, running his fingers over piece after piece, touching satin and lace and frills and imagining himself in all of them - what he likes, what Gunhee would like - 

“Keep talking,” he says, sliding up Jooheon’s legs again, pushing them apart. “Why’d you pick this one?”

Jooheon starts to tell him, but breaks off in a moan when Gunhee runs his thumb experimentally over the mesh at the back of the panties, right over his hole. He pulls Jooheon forward by his hips and sucks the panties into his mouth, getting them soaked with spit, pushing his tongue out and burying his face in the cleft of Jooheon’s ass, licking and sucking at his entrance until his legs are shaking and the flimsy fabric is straining from his erection.

“You told me,” Jooheon pants, gasping as Gunhee moves his mouth up, drags it along his shaft and teases the head of his cock through the lace. “You told me you liked me in red.”

“I fucking love you in red,” Gunhee mumbles, trailing his lips along the edge of the panties and then biting Jooheon on his stomach. He snaps the garter straps with his thumbs and noses under the belt, breathing in Jooheon’s scent, the warm honey of his skin, the hot smell of arousal where his cock is still trapped behind the panties.

“There was a white one - _fuck_ \- ” Jooheon gasps, a strangled sound as Gunhee yanks the front of the panties up so Jooheon’s cock is pressed flush against his stomach. “It was so - ” Gunhee wraps his lips around Jooheon’s cockhead and sucks, tasting him through the fabric, “ - _pretty_ \- ” Gunhee swirls his tongue, digs his fingers into the flesh of Jooheon’s ass, “ - but it was too expensive - _please_ \- ”

“I’ll buy it for you,” Gunhee tells him, groaning at how _good_ Jooheon feels with this flimsy layer of lace and mesh between them, how sexy his cock looks straining obscenely inside the panties. 

“It had these little bows,” Jooheon tells him, voice low and hoarse. He thumbs along the edge of the garter straps where they meet his stockings. “Right here.”

“You’re, like, actually gonna kill me,” Gunhee says, catching his hand and nuzzling it.

“I won’t,” Jooheon says. He drags one knuckle over Gunhee’s lower lip.

Gunhee’s heart throbs in his chest, his cock twitches against his stomach, leaking a little even though he hasn’t touched himself yet. Jooheon’s so gorgeous underneath him, flushed all over and sweaty, red marks from Gunhee’s teeth up and down his thighs and belly. The head of his cock is so wet through the panties that it’s shiny, entrancing, drawing Gunhee down to it like there’s a chance in hell he was planning on doing anything else.

“Can I leave these on,” he asks, sliding his fingers under the seam at Jooheon’s hips.

Jooheon nods, biting back a smile. “Kinda hoped you would.”

“Okay,” Gunhee breathes, tugging the elastic back and letting it snap. “You gonna come in them for me?” 

He doesn’t give Jooheon a chance to respond, yanks him down by the bracket of his hips and crawls over him, running his palms up his chest over his nipples, his shoulders, his throat, fisting into his hair. He kisses Jooheon hard and messy, pushing his tongue into his mouth as soon as Jooheon opens up for him, pressing his knees down into the mattress and grinding his dick against Jooheon’s. The panties are _soaked_ , wet and soft and so different but so good.

“So pretty,” he pants, pulling back and kissing Jooheon’s cheek, his ear, dragging his teeth along his jaw. “God, you look so fucking _pretty_ like this. We have to take pictures or something next time, I can’t believe you.”

Jooheon’s fingers dig into his sides, his voice is cracked and desperate. “Gunhee,” he says. “I need more.”

Gunhee swears under his breath and kisses him again. “I got you,” he promises.

He flips Jooheon onto his side and pushes his legs up, spreads his ass until he can see Jooheon’s hole through the sheer fabric stretched over it. He fucks against it experimentally a few times, even through the panties he can feel how hot and tight Jooheon is.

Jooheon lets out a sound almost like a sob, pushing back against him, gasping broken-off at every press of Gunhee’s cock. He lunges forward a little ways and rummages under the pillow, then rolls the lube across the bed to Gunhee, which is as clear and direct a signal as Gunhee needs. Gunhee slicks his cock up and snaps the garter straps as hard as he dares, watching angry little red marks form on the back of Jooheon’s thighs in satisfaction. 

“So pretty,” he says again, mostly to himself. He thumbs the edge of the panties up, pulling them to the side and pressing one knuckle in, hissing out a low breath. “Fuck, baby, you’re so good.”

“Fuck me,” Jooheon whines, fingers digging into the sheets. “I need you - I need it so bad - ”

“Honey, honey, shh,” Gunhee soothes him unsteadily. His hands are trembling, he needs to come to badly he can’t even see straight. He dumps lube all over his fingers and pushes in immediately, one finger slipping inside and then two. Jooheon claws at the blanket, panting.

“More.”

Gunhee lubes up his fingers again and pushes back in, twisting his wrist and pressing into him until he finds the spot that makes Jooheon arch and cry out. “Don’t,” he says as Jooheon’s hand goes down between his legs. “Don’t touch yourself yet.”

“I’m gonna come if I don’t,” Jooheon chokes out, fingers twisting in the garter belt. “Please - ”

“Jesus,” Gunhee says. “Fuck. Okay, go ahead. Don’t come yet, I’m not done with you.”

“I almost did - before, when you were - _ah_ \- fuck.” Jooheon’s legs shake as Gunhee adds more lube and a third finger, scissoring him open fast and messy, lube mixing with sweat and dripping everywhere. “When you were fucking me - through the panties - I almost fucking - ”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gunhee moans, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. He has to be inside Jooheon _now_ , or he’s going to lose his fucking mind. “Hold on, shit.” His hands are sticky as he rolls the condom on, he coats himself in more lube and lines himself up.

“Wanna feel you,” Jooheon says, voice cracking.

It doesn’t take long. Gunhee’s already most of the way gone when he pushes inside Jooheon, dragging the panties further to the side so he can watch himself go in, Jooheon’s choked off moan as the lube-drenched lace pulls against his cock. It’s sloppy, a little uncoordinated, but Jooheon feels so goddamn _good_ around him that there’s no way he could last anyways.

“Come on,” Gunhee says, slipping his hand between Jooheon’s thighs to touch him. The panties drag against his cock as he slams into Jooheon, wet and messy and fucking incredible. “Come on, baby. Come in those pretty panties for me, I wanna see you _ruin_ them.”

Jooheon _shouts_ when he comes, bites the blanket and clenches down around Gunhee, body spasming and tensing all over. Gunhee has about two seconds to feel come dripping down inside the lace before his own orgasm rips through his belly, flashing hot all the way to his toes and leaving him lightheaded, draped limply over Jooheon's middle. He stays like that for a few moments, his cock still throbbing inside Jooheon, sides heaving, trying to catch his breath and come back to himself.

Jooheon starts shivering after a couple minutes pass, so Gunhee forces himself to pull out, peel off the condom and toss it vaguely in the direction of the trash can. He wipes the sweat off his face and then carefully turns Jooheon over, pets his sides and gently unclips the garter straps, kisses the marks left from him snapping them. He rolls the stockings down Jooheon’s legs, unhooks and slips off the garter belt, and then pulls off the panties, which are beyond ruined, torn and soiled to the point that he can’t help but feel a glimmer of pride as he steps out of the bed and drops them into the trash can as well.

He hears a faint noise of protest behind him and turns back to crawl next to Jooheon, pull him into his arms.

“I liked those,” Jooheon mumbles, pushing his face into Gunhee’s shoulder.

“I’ll buy you some more,” Gunhee reassures him, dropping a kiss into his hair. “I’ll buy you as many as you want, I promise.”

“As many as I _want_ ,” Jooheon repeats, smiling against his skin. “Wow.”

“As many as I can afford,” Gunhee amends, pinching him under his arm playfully. “Princess.”

“Mm,” Jooheon mumbles, snuggling closer. “You like it.”

 _I like you_ , Gunhee thinks. He doesn’t know why he always gets shy about saying it after sex, but he reasons that Jooheon probably knows already. 

“I need to shower,” Jooheon says, after a moment. His breathing sounds almost normal again. “I’m like - ” he laughs, shifting his legs and his hips, “ - _wrecked_ , I don’t think I’ve ever been this messy in my life.”

“Fuck.” Gunhee gives him an appreciative once-over, then looks down at himself. “Me too.”

The sheets need a wash too, or maybe to just be burned. Gunhee doesn’t move, and neither does Jooheon.

“You have to take me to that store you went to,” Gunhee says, playing absently with Jooheon’s hair. “We can say I’m the one getting hazed this time.”

“Yeah?” Jooheon pulls back to give him a sly look. “Already planning next time?”

“Do they have any animal print stuff?” Gunhee asks, slipping his hands down to cup Jooheon’s ass. “I’d love to get you in some leopard print - a thong, maybe - ”

“Dude. Tacky.”

“And take you from behind,” Gunhee continues, running a finger down the sticky mess between his thighs. 

“Oh,” Jooheon says, eyes going wide. “Okay...maybe.”

Gunhee grins. “Maybe?”

Jooheon gives him a fond look. “It’s like I told you,” he says. He leans in and kisses Gunhee, simple and sweet. “All you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is, obviously, from hold on we're going home
> 
> drake rules everything around me


End file.
